The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Wild Rose’. Heuchera ‘Wild Rose’ was hybridized by the inventor on Apr. 3, 2013 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA and initially assigned the breeder code 13-811-1. The seed or female parent was a proprietary unreleased hybrid known only by the breeder code 12-45-01 (not patented) consisting of ‘Pistache’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,585, ‘Caramel’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,560, and Heuchera hallii, and the pollen or male parent was ‘Georgia Plum’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,507.
Heuchera ‘Wild Rose’ was first selected in the fall of 2013 and passed final evaluation in the fall of 2014 from among thousands of other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses. Heuchera ‘Wild Rose’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in 2014 and by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.
No plants of Heuchera ‘Wild Rose’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.